


I found love

by redangeleve



Category: Black Sails
Genre: After End, Confessions, M/M, Reunions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: James trifft Thomas auf der Plantage in Savannah wieder.





	I found love

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an den Charakteren liegen vermutlich bei Starz, die des Songs bei Amber Run und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

I found love

And I found love where it wasn`t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

(Amber Run, I Found)

 

James war sich seiner gefesselten Hände und der bewaffneten Wachen sehr bewusst, als er das Tor durchschritt, trotzdem hielt er den Kopf stolz erhoben. Sie sollten ruhig wissen, dass er zwar in ihrer Gewalt war, sie ihn aber nicht gebrochen hatten. Aufmerksam musterte er die Mauern um die Plantage und die Zahl der Aufseher, während er mit dem Gefühl kämpfte, dass er sich hier in das Gefängnis begab, dem er ein Jahrzehnt lang mit aller Macht zu entrinnen versucht hatte. Ganz egal was er hier vorfand, auf keinen Fall würde er hier länger bleiben als unbedingt nötig. Nicht zum ersten Mal bereute er es mit John Silver nicht auf Leben und Tod gekämpft, sondern sich stattdessen auf diesen Handel eingelassen zu haben. Der Krieg, der für so lange Zeit sein Lebenselixier gewesen war, existierte nicht mehr, nur wegen eines Versprechens, dessen Einlösung er jetzt erwartete, als er - nachdem seine Fesseln gelöst worden waren - auf die Reihen der Felder zuging.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er es nicht glauben, nicht zulassen wollen, dass die Hoffnung in ihm Fuß fasste und keimte, aus Angst davor, dass es nur ein leeres Gerücht war und selbst jetzt als er nun vor ihm stand, glaubte James für einen Moment zu träumen. Doch es war tatsächlich Thomas, Zweifel aufgeschlossen, auch wenn die Jahre ihn verändert hatten. Im hellen Sonnenschein war deutlich zu sehen, dass seine ehemals sandfarbenen Haare und der ungewohnte Bart grau waren und die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren prominenter als zuvor, doch in James Augen würde er immer der schönste Mann sein, der ihm je begegnet war und er konnte sich an seinem Anblick kaum sattsehen. Als Thomas einen Schritt nach vorn machte, erwachte auch James aus seiner Starre und ehe er sich versah, lagen sie sich in den Armen.

Einem Ertrinkenden gleich presste Thomas seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten und James erwiderte den Kuss mit der selben ehrlichen Verzweiflung. Nie hatte er geglaubt, diesen Mund noch einmal küssen, diesen Körper noch einmal spüren zu können und als sie sich von einander lösten und er Thomas Stimme hörte, breitete sich vom Klang allein eine Gänsehaut über James Körper aus. 

„James.“

Natürlich war es Thomas, der zuerst seine Sprache wiederfand. Er war schon immer besser mit Worten gewesen, als es James jemals sein würde. Und im Augenblick war sich James sicher, dass er selbst dann nichts hätte sagen können, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Das Gefühl den totgeglaubten Geliebten wieder in den Armen halten zu können, sei es auch an einem Ort wie diesem, schnürte ihm schlicht die Kehle zu und sein Herz schlug so schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er schon fürchtete, es werde ein Loch in seine Rippen sprengen. Doch er konnte sich auch anders artikulieren, als durch bloße Worte. Stattdessen schlang er seine Arme noch fester um Thomas Körper, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, um ihn festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen.

Der Geruch, den Thomas verströmte, war anders als er es damals in London gewesen war. Auf der Plantage gab es weder Duftwasser noch Puder, die die bessere Gesellschaft Englands auf dem Körper und den Kleidern verteilte. Hier war es einzig und allein der Geruch nach Schweiß und Erde und nach Mann, den James inhalierte, dennoch erkannte er Thomas ureigene Note auch nach all den Jahren wieder und es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft die Tränen, die ungebeten in seine Augen stiegen, nicht überfließen zu lassen.

„Thomas“, brachte er schließlich rau hervor und er sprach seinen Namen mit so viel Inbrunst aus, dass er einer Beschwörung nahe kamen.

„Meine Gebete sind erhört worden. So lange habe ich darauf gehofft, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden und falls dieser Wunsch nicht erhört werden sollte, Miranda und du wenigstens wohl auf seid.“ Die Worte klangen gedämpft durch den Stoff von James Hemd, denn auch Thomas hatte den Kopf gesenkt, in dem Versuch James noch näher zu sein, trotzdem fühlte James bei jeder Silbe einen eisigen Dolchstoß in seinem Herzen.

„Miranda ist tot“, war schließlich der erste Satz, den er über die Lippen brachte. Viel lieber hätte er ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihn vermisst und wie lange er um ihn getrauert hatte, wie unglaublich es war, ihn jetzt in den Armen halten zu dürfen, doch Thomas verdiente es, die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Frau zu erfahren.

„Ich weiß“, hörte James die Stimme seines Geliebten ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „Zwar bekommen wir die Zeitungen hier mit sehr viel Verspätung, aber es ist uns immerhin gestattet sie zu lesen. Und der Vorfall in Charles Town war zu gewichtig, als dass er nicht seinen Weg bis auf die Titelseite gefunden hätte. Ich habe sie beweint, James, und um sie getrauert, doch zugleich war ich unendlich froh, dass dein Name nicht unter den Toten war.“

Trotzdem empfand James es als seine Pflicht auch den Rest der Geschichte und seine Rolle darin Preis zu geben. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe sie gebeten auf dem Schiff zu bleiben, doch sie wollte nichts davon hören. Sie dachte, dass ich mit ihr an meiner Seite leichter Gehör bei Peter finden würde und nun sie ist sie tot.“

In einer tröstenden Geste strich Thomas seinem Geliebten über den Rücken. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest nichts anders machen können. Wenn Miranda sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, hätten alle Feuer der Hölle sie nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen können. Komm, wir setzten uns in den Schatten. Wenn wir weiter hier in der Hitze stehenbleiben, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis einer von uns einen Sonnenstich erleidet.“

Trotz der Arbeiter, die nicht weit entfernt ihr Tagwerk verrichteten, nahm er James Hand in die seine, als er ihn an den Wächtern vorbei zu einer großen Plantane führte, die abseits des Feldes wuchs. Die Aufseher sahen den beiden Männern zwar misstrauisch nach, hielten sie jedoch nicht auf, als sie sich entfernten. Offenbar waren die Regeln für die Gefangenen hier nicht so streng, wie in den Zwangslagern, von denen James gehört hatte. Im Gras neben dem Zuckerrohr stand ein hölzerner Eimer aus dem Thomas mit einem Becher Wasser schöpfte und gierig trank, dann füllte er ihn erneut und bot ihn James an. Dankbar nahm ihn dieser entgegen, erst jetzt den Durst wahrnehmend, der in seiner Kehle brannte, doch selbst während er trank, wagte er es nicht den Blick von Thomas zu wenden, aus Angst er könne wie ein Trugbild einfach verschwinden.

Nachdem die beiden Männer ihren Durst gestillt hatten, ließen sie sich im Schatten nieder und für einen Augenblick sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Es wäre so leicht in der Freude ihres Wiedersehens alles bis auf das Hier und Jetzt zu vergessen, doch die Summe seiner Taten lastete schwer auf James Schultern, weshalb er nicht anders konnte, als sich Thomas zu offenbaren. „Ich habe Peter getötet und Charles Town in Schutt und Asche legen lassen, um Mirandas Tod zu rächen und auch den deinen, nachdem ich erfuhr, dass er es war, der dich verraten hat.“

Nachdenklich streichelte Thomas mit der einen Hand über das Gras, während er die andere auf James Knie abgelegt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass auch du sie geliebt hast, so wie sie dich geliebt hat. Die Trauer lässt uns manchmal furchtbare Dinge tun, James, doch trotz all der Wut, die in dir ist, bist du dennoch ein guter Mensch und deshalb verurteile ich dich nicht dafür, was du getan hast. Was Peter angeht, habe auch ich ihm lange gegrollt, doch nachdem man mich hierher gebracht hat, habe ich endlich meinen Frieden mit seinen Taten gemacht.“

James hatte gehofft, dass mit Peters Tod etwas von dem Schmerz, den er in sich trug verblassen würde, doch das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Im Gegenteil er hatte schlimmer gewütet als zuvor. Seit Thomas damals nach Bedlam verschleppt worden war, hatte es keinen Tag gegeben, an dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, von innen heraus zu verbrennen vor Pein und vor Wut. „Vielleicht denkst du anders über mich, wenn du weißt, dass ich auch deinen Vater getötet habe“, bekannte James und trotz der langen Zeit, die seitdem vergangen war, fühlte er immer noch nichts als Hass, wenn er an den alten Mann zurück dachte. „Als Miranda erfuhr, dass er auf dem Weg nach Amerika war, habe ich sein Schiff überfallen und die halbe Mannschaft abgeschlachtet. Der Gedanke, dass er es war, der dich nach Bedlam geschickt hat, war für mich, als wärst du durch seine Hand gestorben.“

Trotz der Sonne schien Thomas bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Irrenhauses zu frösteln und seine Hand auf James Knie packte den Knochen durch den Stoff der Hose fester, so als brauche er ihn als Anker, der ihn im Hier und Jetzt hielt. „Zu wissen, dass mein Vater mich brechen wollte, verbitterte mich und doch war ich nicht bereit ihm diesen Triumph zu gönnen. Auch wenn mich die so genannten Behandlungen körperlich und geistig, an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben, weigerte ich mich, klein bei zu geben. Obwohl ich die Hoffnung hegte, dass Miranda und du ihnen entkommen seid, wäre es mir doch wie ein Verrat vorgekommen, wenn ich die Liebe zu euch in Zweifel gezogen hätte. Doch Unterernährung und die katastrophalen hygienischen Bedingungen forderten ihren Tribut. Typhus brach in der Anstalt aus und auch ich wurde krank. Das Fieber wütete schlimm in mir und ich konnte kaum etwas bei mir behalten. Im Delirium sah ich dich und Miranda und ich sehnte mich danach einfach loszulassen und meinen Frieden zu finden. Scheinbar erreichte die Nachricht über meinen Zustand irgendwann das Ohr meines Vaters und auch wenn ich bezweifele, dass er die Entscheidung mich einweisen zu lassen bereute, schien er dennoch nicht zu wollen, dass ich in Bedlem dahinsiechte, so dass er mich im Schutze der Nacht von dort erretten ließ. In einem Leichensack wurde ich herausgebracht, tatsächlich mehr tot als lebendig und man pflegte mich in einem Versteck, bis das Schlimmste hinter mir lag. Erst dann brachte man mich auf ein Schiff in die Kolonien ins Exil. Es war mir verboten die Plantage zu verlassen oder mit irgendjemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen und so blieb mir nur mein Glaube, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid und die Hoffnung, euch eines Tages wiederzusehen.“

Auch wenn er dafür vermutlich in die Hölle kam, so fühlte James keine Reue dafür Alfred Hamilton getötet zu haben. Im Gegenteil, allein wenn er sich vorstellte, was Thomas in Bedlem erduldet hatte, würde er ihn am liebsten jeden Tag aufs Neue töten. „Von dem Moment, an dem wir die Nachricht erhielten, dass du in Bedlem gestorben bist, wollte ich nur noch Rache und ich gab alles dafür, deinen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Ich ließ James McGraw sterben und Captain Flint wurde geboren, doch es war umsonst. Ich konnte deine Vision nicht verwirklichen. Es tut mir leid.“

Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln tätschelte Thomas das Knie seines Geliebten. „Das muss es nicht. Dieser Krieg ist nicht mehr mein Krieg und von jetzt an auch nicht mehr der deine. Es mag schwer zu glauben sein, aber auch wenn wir hier nicht frei sind, ist es doch ein passables Leben. Wir bekommen genug zu essen und zu trinken und was die Arbeit angeht, so bist du bestimmt Schlimmeres gewohnt als das. Wenn man sich an die Regeln hält, lassen sie einen in Ruhe und was am wichtigsten ist: Wir können endlich zusammen sein.“

Wenn man James zuvor diese Wahl in Aussicht gestellt hätte, so hätte er nicht gezögert sie zu ergreifen, doch so verlockend der Gedanke auf der einen Seite auch war, wusste er doch, dass er sich nie in die Rolle des Gefangenen fügen würde. Selbst jetzt während sie hier saßen, plante er bereits die Einzelheiten ihrer Flucht. Doch bevor er diese Möglichkeit mit Thomas besprach, musste er sich erst seiner versichern, ihm klarmachen, auf was er sich einließ, wenn er wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, den du einmal kanntest“, entgegnete er schließlich.

„Ich weiß, aber auch wenn du zweifelst, so kann ich James McGraw immer noch unter der Maske von Captain Flint erkennen“, gab Thomas zuversichtlich zurück und in seinem Blick lag so viel Zuneigung, dass James Herz ganz weit wurde, als er ihn ansah. „Er wird immer ein Teil von dir sein und sei gewiss, auch ich bin nicht mehr der Thomas Hamilton, den du aus London kanntest, doch ich liebe dich damals wie heute.“

„Und ich liebe dich“, bekannte James ohne zu zögern. „Bei Gott, ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben.“

War der erste Kuss mehr aus dem Wunsch geboren, sich der Gegenwart des anderen tatsächlich zu versichern, so lag in dem zweiten so viel mehr, als sie in Worte fassen konnten. All die Gefühle, die sie in den Jahren der Trennung tief in sich verschlossen hatten, traten nun an die Oberfläche und drohten sie mit sich in einen Strudel der Leidenschaft zu ziehen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab, doch auch wenn die Wachen ihre Gesten der Zuneigung bisher toleriert hatten, so war sich Thomas der Augen, die auf ihnen ruhten mehr als bewusst, weshalb er schließlich die Vernunft siegen ließ und James sanft aber bestimmt von sich schob.

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie schwer James Atem ging und auf seinen Wangen lag ein rosiger Schimmer, der weiß Gott nichts mit der Hitze zu tun hatte. Er selbst fühlte das selbe Verlangen, das er in den Augen des ehemaligen Lieutenants sehen konnte, weshalb er sagte: „Da ich mich stets vorbildlich verhalten habe, denke ich, dass die Wärter nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben werden, wenn ich mich für heute krank melde und mit dir hinauf in meine Kammer gehe.“

XXXXXX

Zu sagen, das Zimmer in der Arbeiterbaracke sei gegenüber dem Schlafgemach im Anwesen der Hamiltons in England bescheiden, würde nicht einmal entfernt zutreffen, so spartanisch war die Einrichtung, welche kaum mehr als vier Möbelstücke umfasste, doch James störte sich nicht daran, als er den kargen Raum seines Geliebten betrat. Stattdessen sah er die Reihen von zerlesenen Büchern im Regal neben dem Bett und war froh, dass sich manche Dinge trotz der widrigen Umstände nicht geändert hatten. Thomas Blick war hungrig, als er kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, die Schnürung von James Hemd öffnete und auch James war begierig darauf, endlich Hautkontakt herstellen zu können, weshalb er ohne lange zu fackeln, den störenden Stoff einfach über den Kopf zog. Thomas Hände waren rau und schwielig von der Arbeit auf den Feldern, ganz anders als früher, wo es die glatten Finger eines Aristokraten gewesen waren, die James nackte Haut erkundet hatten.

James Hände hingegen, waren schon immer die eines Soldaten gewesen, weshalb sie für Thomas nach der langen Zeit vertraut und fremd zugleich waren, als sie unter sein Hemd glitten und seinen Brustkorb ertasteten. Wie oft hatte er sich in den vergangenen Jahren James Antlitz ins Gedächtnis gerufen, hatte jede Einzelheit, an die er sich erinnern konnte, vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen, doch dieser James, der nun vor ihm stand, war anders, als er es damals gewesen war und es waren nicht nur die Haare, die zu kurzen Stoppeln rasiert waren oder der Bart, der sich an dem seinen rieb, als Thomas ihn küsste. Nein, es waren die unzähligen Narben, die seinen Körper und seine Seele bedeckten, die ihn von dem Mann unterschieden, in den sich Thomas damals verliebt hatte. Doch seine Augen waren immer noch die selben, auch wenn der Ausdruck in ihnen die Hölle erahnen ließ, durch die er gegangen war, um heute hier zu stehen.

„Thomas“, murmelte James gegen seinen Mund, so als müsse er den Klang des Namens auskosten, den er so lange nicht hatte auszusprechen gewagt. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, als er schließlich Thomas Hemd von seinem Körper zerrte, um sehen zu können, was er bislang nur fühlte. Bewundernd streichelten seine Fingern über die festen Muskeln von Thomas Armen hinüber zu seiner Brust. Es war eindeutig, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Die Arbeit unter der Sonne hatte Thomas Körper gestählt und seiner früher so vornehmen Blässe eine satte Bräune verliehen.

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und James wollte gar nicht aufhören seinen Geliebten zu küssen, während Thomas Hände überall zugleich zu sein schienen. Aneinander geklammert taumelten sie rückwärts zum Bett, fielen in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen auf die Matratze, die kaum breit genug für die beiden Männer war, doch es kümmerte sie nicht, zu sehr gefangen waren sie im Feuer der Leidenschaft. „Hast du seitdem … mit einem anderen?“ fragte James schließlich atemlos, während er sich an Thomas Hose zu schaffen machte. Nicht, dass es etwas geändert hätte. Sie hatten beide in dem Glauben gelebt den anderen für immer verloren zu haben und James hätte es verstanden, wenn Thomas jemanden in sein Bett geholt hätte, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Nicht nach dir und Bedlem und dem was ich verloren hatte, und du?“

„Nur mit Miranda manchmal, doch es war eher ein Akt der Einsamkeit als der Liebe“, gestand James und die Erinnerung daran ließ einen Schatten über sein Gesicht wandern. „Du warst stets der einzige Mann den ich wollte. Es gab keinen vor dir und auch nicht danach.“ Damit war alles gesagt, weshalb sie ihre Münder nun schweigen und stattdessen nur noch ihre Körper sprechen ließen.

Verlangend rieb Thomas seinen Schritt an dem seines Geliebten, fühlte die anschwellende Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose, bis James ihm Einhalt gebot, indem er seine Hand durch die offene Schnürung schob und das darunter verborgenen harte Fleisch fand. Das Gefühl der fremden Finger an seinem Glied entlockte Thomas ein erregtes Keuchen und als James es umfasste und zu massieren begann, dauerte es nicht lange, bevor Thomas sich versteifte und mit James Namen auf den Lippen kam. Warm ergoss sich sein Sperma in seine Unterwäsche und auf James Hand, der seine Finger jedoch nicht zurückzog, sondern seinen Geliebten sanft durch den Orgasmus streichelte, bis Thomas Männlichkeit erschlaffte und er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln James Griff entzog. „Es tut mir leid, offenbar ist die lange Zeit der Enthaltsamkeit nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen.“ 

„Da ist nichts, was dir leid tun müsste“, gab James leichthin zurück. „Selbst wenn wir nie wieder miteinander schlafen könnten, würde ich dieses Opfer mit Freuden akzeptieren, wenn wir dafür nur wieder zusammen sind.“

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, wird es soweit nicht kommen“, erwiderte Thomas mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, bevor er im Bett herunter rutschte und seinerseits die Schnürung von James Hose öffnete. Es war nicht leicht, auf der engen Matratze, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm zwischen die Beine seines Geliebten zu rutschen, während er seine Männlichkeit aus ihrem Gefängnis befreite und sie dann ohne zu zögern in den Mund nahm. Allein das Gefühl von Thomas Lippen, die sich um ihn schlossen, hätte James beinah über die Klippe geschickt und als Thomas Zunge seinen Schaft entlang leckte, bis sie den kleinen Schlitz an der Spitze erreichte, kostete es ihn all seine Willenskraft nicht sofort zu kommen. Hilflos fuhren seine Hände durch die kurzen Haare seines Geliebten auf der Suche nach Halt, doch als Thomas seine Hand zur Hilfe nahm und seine Härte massierte, gab es für James kein zurück mehr und er kam hart und heftig in Thomas Mund. Stoisch schluckte der ehemalige Lord alles, was James ihm gab, bis die Wellen von James Höhepunkt langsam abflauten, dann ließ er das Glied seines Geliebten vorsichtig aus seinem Mund gleiten und rutschte wieder neben ihn auf das enge Lager.

Erschöpft und ausgelaugt lagen die beiden Männer nebeneinander und genossen das zufriedene, matte Gefühl, das der Sex hinterlassen hatte. Thomas Kopf ruhte auf James Schulter und seine Hand lag auf dessen Brust, während James mit geschlossenen Augen sanft durch seine Haare strich. Von draußen klangen die Geräusche der anderen Arbeiter herein, doch sie waren noch nicht wieder bereit sich der Wirklichkeit ihrer Umgebung zu stellen, sondern versuchten so lange es ging die wiedergefundene Zweisamkeit in der Abgeschiedenheit des Zimmers zu genießen. Schließlich war es James, der die Stille durchbrach, indem er sich räusperte und schließlich begann:

„Da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss und es ist keine kurze Geschichte. Damals, als wir in England das Schiff bestiegen, war Miranda schwanger. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr es dir zu sagen und wir wussten nicht, ob es dein Kind ist oder das meine, aber es war ohnehin nicht wichtig. Ich wusste immer, dass ich es lieben würde, ganz egal wer der Vater ist. Am Anfang war die See ruhig und die Schwangerschaft verlief gut, doch dann kamen wir in raues Wetter und Miranda wurde zunehmend kränker. Ich hatte solche Angst sie zu verlieren, wie ich auch dich verloren glaubte, doch sie war stark und schaffte es bis in die neue Welt.“

James Blick war bei der Erzählung in weite Ferne gerichtet, weshalb er nicht sah, wie Thomas zu ihm aufsah, Verwunderung und Schock gleichermaßen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wir ließen uns im Hinterland von Nassau nieder, wo ich ihr eine kleine Farm kaufte und sie sicherer war, als unter den Piraten in der Bucht. Zwar war ich meist auf See, doch ich versuchte so oft es ging bei ihr zu sein und sie zu unterstützten, bis zu dem Tag, als unsere Tochter geboren wurde. Ich weiß noch, wie ich das kleine Mädchen in den Armen hielt und als ich in ihre Augen sah, da waren es deine und ich musste weinen vor Glück. Die Hebamme glaubte wohl, es war die Erleichterung eines jungen Vaters und zum Teil war es das auch, denn ich war so froh darüber, dass Miranda und das Kind wohl auf waren, doch gleichzeitig war es, als sei ein Stück von dir zu mir zurückgekehrt und das war das größte Geschenk überhaupt. Wir nannten sie Adele und sie war so sehr wie du, dass auch Miranda manchmal weinen musste, wenn sie sie ansah. In den ersten Monaten waren wir fast wie eine kleine Familie und ich war beinah glücklich, doch dann gab es Unruhen, die bis ins Hinterland reichten und mir wurde bewusst, dass die Gefahr für Miranda und das Kind einfach zu groß war. Ich bat sie daher fortzugehen, aufs Festland wo es sicherer war und tatsächlich reiste Miranda ab.“

Als James eine Pause machte und Thomas ansah, bemerkte er, dass dieser geradezu an seinen Lippen hing und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich davor fürchtete, die Geschichte könnte ein tragisches Ende nehmen, weshalb sich James beeilte in der Erzählung fortzufahren.

„Ich vermisste sie furchtbar und war doch gleichzeitig froh, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, ohne den Schatten meiner neuen Identität, der immer über uns hing, doch nach weniger als einem Monat kam sie zurück - ohne Adele. Sie sagte mir, sie habe sie bei einer entfernten Cousine in New Orleans gelassen und ich beschwor sie zurück zu gehen und bei ihr zu bleiben, doch sie wollte nicht. Obwohl ich in ihren Augen sehen konnte, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, blieb sie bei mir, weil sie dir geschworen hatte, auf mich achtzugeben. Wir sahen nach dem Mädchen, so oft wir konnten und sie wuchs und gedieh und ist wunderschön. Ich hatte ein Bild von ihr auf der Walrus, doch leider ist es fort, genau wie mein Schiff.“

Schon immer hatte James Thomas Fähigkeit bewundert, sich von jetzt auf gleich auf eine neue Situation vollkommen einzulassen. Zwar rang er noch immer um Fassung, doch gleichzeitig schien ihn der Gedanke ein Kind zu haben, eher zu freuen, als dass er ihn erschreckte. „Meine Tochter“, sagte er leise und prüfte den fremden Klang dieser Worte auf der Zunge, bevor er James ein unsicheres Lächeln schenkte. „Meine und Mirandas und deine. So viele Jahre habe ich hier gelebt wie ein Geist und nun kommst du und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde die Welt plötzlich Kopf stehen. Ich möchte sie so gerne sehen, James, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist.“

„Nichts ist unmöglich, das hast du mir selbst beigebracht“, widersprach ihm sein Geliebter sofort. „Ich habe seit meiner Ankunft die Wachen gezählt und ich bin mir sicher, du hast in den Jahren hier einen guten Überblick über die Plantage gewonnen. Natürlich wird es nicht einfach, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir zusammen einen Weg hier heraus finden werden.“

Resigniert schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. „Niemand kann von hier fliehen, James. Einige haben es versucht, doch sie haben sie alle wieder eingefangen oder getötet.“ Doch wenn er gedacht hatte, seinem Geliebten damit den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben, hatte sich Thomas geirrt. 

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein“, gab James entschlossen zurück. „Ich bin nicht umsonst der gefürchtetste Piratenkapitän von Nassau. Bei Gott, wir werden fliehen und dann holen wir Adele und wenn wir bis ans Ende dieser Welt gehen müssen, wir finden einen Ort wo uns niemand vermutet und wo wir in Frieden als Familie leben können.“

Thomas Blick war ernst und doch voller Liebe als er James ansah und das Feuer entdeckte, was in seinem Geliebten brannte. Nicht einen Augenblick zweifelte er daran, dass James seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen würde und Thomas würde ihm folgen oder mit ihm sterben ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Vor langer Zeit hatten andere ihnen ihre Zukunft genommen, indem sie sie von einander getrennt und ihnen eingetrichtert hatten, dass das was sie für einander fühlten, eine Sünde war. Zwar hatte es Jahre gedauert, aber am Ende hatte das Schicksal doch Erbarmen gehabt und sie wieder zusammen geführt und sie würden es nicht zulassen, dass man sie jemals wieder trennte. 

„Meine wahrste Liebe“, flüsterte Thomas leise, während er sich näher an James schmiegte und der andere Mann vollendete den Satz, den sein Geliebter ihm in einem anderen Leben als Widmung niedergeschrieben hatte ohne zu zögern. „Fühle keine Schande.“ Zärtlich pressten sich James Lippen auf Thomas Haaransatz, bevor er den Arm fester um ihn legte und das stille Versprechen ablegte ihn nie wieder loszulassen, von jetzt an bis zum Ende aller Tage.

 

Ende


End file.
